1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a system and method employing a semiconductor device having a detecting region for identifying the individual mers of long-chain polymers, such as carbohydrates and proteins, as well as individual bases of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA), and a method for making the semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method employing a semiconductor device, similar to a field-effect transistor device, capable of identifying the bases of a DNA/RNA strand to thus enable sequencing of the strand to be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
DNA consists of two very long, helical polynucleotide chains coiled around a common axis. The two strands of the double helix run in opposite directions. The two strands are held together by hydrogen bonds between pairs of bases, consisting of adenine (A), thymine (T), guanine (G), and cytosine (C). Adenine is always paired with thymine, and guanine is always paired with cytosine. Hence, one strand of a double helix is the complement of the other.
Genetic information is encoded in the precise sequence of bases along a DNA strand. In normal cells, genetic information is passed from DNA to RNA. Most RNA molecules are single stranded but many contain extensive double helical regions that arise from the folding of the chain into hairpin-like structures.
Mapping the DNA sequence is part of a new era of genetic-based medicine embodied by the Human Genome Project. Through the efforts of this project, one day doctors will be able to tailor treatment to individuals based upon their genetic composition, and possibly even correct genetic flaws before birth. However, to accomplish this task it will be necessary to sequence each individual's DNA. Although the human genome sequence variation is approximately 0.1%, this small variation is critical to understanding a person's predisposition to various ailments. In the near future, it is conceivable that medicine will be “DNA personalized,” and a physician will order sequence information just as readily as a cholesterol test is ordered today. Thus, to allow such advances to be in used in everyday life, a faster and more economical method of DNA sequencing is needed.
One method of performing DNA sequencing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,939, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. This method employs a monolithic array of test sites formed on a substrate, such as a semiconductor substrate. Each test site includes probes which are adapted to bond with a predetermined target molecular structure. The bonding of a molecular structure to the probe at a test site changes the electrical, mechanical and optical properties of the test site. Therefore, when a signal is applied to the test sites, the electrical, mechanical, or optical properties of each test site can be measured to determine which probes have bonded with their respective target molecular structure. However, this method is disadvantageous because the array of test sites is complicated to manufacture, and requires the use of multiple probes for detecting different types of target molecular structures.
Another method of sequencing is known as gel electrophoresis. In this technology, the DNA is stripped down to a single strand and exposed to a chemical that destroys one of the four nucleotides, for example A, thus producing a strand that has a random distribution of DNA fragments ending in A and labeled at the opposite end. The same procedure is repeated for the other three remaining bases. The DNA fragments are separated by gel electrophoresis according to length. The lengths show the distances from the labeled end to the known bases, and if there are no gaps in coverage, the original DNA strand fragment sequence is determined.
This method of DNA sequencing has many drawbacks associated with it. This technique only allows readings of approximately 500 bases, since a DNA strand containing more bases would “ball” up and not be able to be read properly. Also, as strand length increases, the resolution in the length determination decreases rapidly, which also limits analysis of strands to a length of 500 bases. In addition, gel electrophoresis is very slow and not a workable solution for the task of sequencing the genomes of complex organisms. Furthermore, the preparation before and analysis following electrophoresis is inherently expensive and time consuming. Therefore, a need exists for a faster, consistent and more economical means for DNA sequencing.
Another approach for sequencing DNA is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,795,782 and 6,015,714, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In this technique, two pools of liquid are separated by a biological membrane with an alpha hemolysin pore. As the DNA traverses the membrane, an ionic current through the pore is blocked. Experiments have shown that the length of time during which the ionic current through the pore is blocked is proportional to the length of the DNA fragment. In addition, the amount of blockage and the velocity depend upon which bases are in the narrowest portion of the pore. Thus, there is the potential to determine the base sequence from these phenomena.
Among the problems with this technique are that individual nucleotides cannot, as yet, be distinguished. Also, the spatial orientation of the individual nucleotides is difficult to discern. Further, the electrodes measuring the charge flow are a considerable distance from the pore, which adversely affects the accuracy of the measurements. This is largely because of the inherent capacitance of the current-sensing electrodes and the large statistical variation in sensing the small amounts of current. Furthermore, the inherent shot noise and other noise sources distort the signal, incurring additional error. Therefore, a need exists for a more sensitive detection system which discriminates among the bases as they pass through the sequencer.